the_fate_of_xleriafandomcom-20200215-history
Lumigar Drincashkmemaal
Description Lumigar Drincashkmemaal was a Dragonborn Sorcerer. He has white scales and dark blue eyes with a missing horn. He wears a black cloak with a dark blue tunic that has been embroidered white around the sleeves and neck. In the middle is a pale dragon head with frost surround him, the emblem of his family. His eyes shine blue whenever he uses and magic relating to his ancestry. Lumigar was crushed by a giant scaled octopus on the shores of Jeinar. Personality Lumigar was a loud obnoxious person always looking for how to make money or what's in it for him, and while he isn't against any kind of charity he'll try get something out of it. Lumigar is obsessed with becoming stronger and hoarding money or magical items much like a real dragon. He has pride and refuses to submit and follow a leader who he deems unfit or his lesser. He typically doesn't pay attention to laws and simply does what he wants and will go to great lengths to prove his "innocence". He greatly respects anyone who has proven themself in battle or who has overcome a difficult obstacle. Backstory Long ago Seath Drincashkmemaal led the hunt against the Father Dragon of Ash-Bringer Malchizar, protecting cities from the ancient age of dragons, working with armies to push them into the northern mountains, where their population now stays dwindling granting Seath the title Pale Drake. For leading this attack the Drincashkmemaals were given wealth and authority which is now smaller than it used to be but enough to classify them as nobility. In the year 1573, on the second day of Servis, the 4th and 5th children of Faerdaar and Hameila Drincashkmemaal were born. Both with white scales but one had blue eyes from his father's heritage and the other had red from his mother's. The one with blue eyes was named Lumigar while the one with red eyes was named Badaar. The boys both had a noble upbringing and were very alike except for one thing since they were treated like nobles they had to have an heir, the firstborn Wudaar, Lumigar didn't care and just wanted to go adventuring but Badaar wanted power and the spot of the clan leader. This eventually lead to a split between the brothers who grew apart, Wudaar was being groomed to become the clan heir, the other brother, Kildaar, wanted to join the fight for Phidesh, the sister Suvayla was working to become a scholar, Lumigar was training to go adventuring and learn the extents of his magic, but Badaar was doing everything in his power to try and one up Wudaar and make himself the heir which resulted in many clashes within the family. One day Badaar wasn't seen so Kildaar and Lumigar looked in his room and found it in tatters indicating a struggle. They all looked for months and used their connections to look for him but came up with nothing, to this day no one is sure where he is. Couple years later Faerdaar is in his old age and will soon pass off the title of clan heir to Wudaar. Kildaar has joined the Phidesh army and Suvayla has become an accomplished scholar and even a wizard, mean while Lumigar sets off on his own in search of adventure and loot. Relationships Azgard - Best friend, someone who he feels he can open up to with good opinions and advice. He wishes to get Azgard another body so that one day they may fight together side by side. Thotham - Likes his straightforward thinking and amusing shenanigans. Couldn't ask for a better gambling partner and fellow agent of chaos Wendel- A sneak who like to snatch gold coins from people instead of just forcing them to hand it over. Always makes sure to keep one hand on your valuables around him. Hoshiko - A little girl who he can never quite understand and who holds onto grudges. He's secretly nervous around her stemming from his fear of all lolis. Dragon Roar - A poor excuse for a paladin who throws a fit when he doesn't win or gets what he wants. A disappointment who brings shame to anything dragon for just having it in his name. His roar doesn't hold a candle to a true dragon's roar. Abilities Noble Upbringing - Can blend into a group of noble easily due to him being born a raised as a noble. Also allows him to get an audience with any local nobles. Sorcerer - Ability to cast magic. Draconic Bloodline - Descendent of a white dragon giving him an advantage on charisma checks with dragons and resistance to cold.